


Battle of Two Heads

by Blankedgaze



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Tharja's once again trying to get Robin to look at her and her alone. This time she gives Robin something to draw her to her.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Battle of Two Heads

The candle flickered as she worked late into the night in her tent. Various tombs laid around her. Some on the desk others on top of stacks of other books. 

“Yes, this should do. My lovely Robin, we are meant to be together. You just need a little push to realized that and this hex should be the light shove that you need.” Tharja said to herself as she finished reading her newest attempt to garner the purple-haired tactician's love and attention. 

This hex was designed to draw Robin to her with a burning need. With the finishing touch, the hex was ready. She started her chant the dark powers of her curse started to show quickly as her hand glowed with a dark energy. 

Under her a seal formed as a dark smoke flowed out of it. No words were spoken as Tharja looked a the mass of gas. As if reading her mind the smoke slipped out of the tent and with the help of the cover of night made it's way to Robin's tent. 

In her tent Robin was sound asleep on her bedspread. The smoke slowly covered Robin's body leaving her consumed by the dark fog. That just as quickly as it arrived it faded into nothingness. Robin's eyes half-opened, the woman was still understandably groggy looked around her tent feeling like something had happened. But soon she fell back into her deep slumber not knowing she would have to deal with Tharja's antics soon.

…

“So word is that this village has been the target of repeated attacks from bandits. And we as The Shepherds can't leave these people to the mercy of these.” Chrom spoke as he looked at the map on the table with Fredrick and Robin looking on.

“That's true but the land gives them a distinct advantage. As with the thick forest and knowledge of the terrain will make this an uphill battle.” Fredrick added as he looked over the map of the land they were heading to. 

“That's true Fredrick. But maybe we could use that to our advantage.” Robin suggested. As she scanned the map of the area she saw something that they could use. 

“These two trails right here maybe we...!” Robin went silent mid-sentence as she felt a sudden warmth between her legs. It was followed quickly by a slow dull growth pushing out from above her sex. 

“Robin?” Chrom asked wondering what caused her sudden halt. 

Embarrassed and keeping her face down to hide the blush that had quickly covered her face. “I~it's nothing. So as I was saying...” Robin continued the meeting but as she did the growth continued. As the strategy meet ended with Robin feeling the growth slide down rubbing the insides of her legs throughout the meeting. It had just passed her mid-thigh before it had stopped. 

Robin left the tent before neither Chrom nor Fredrick could say anything. Robin bolted toward the camp's lavatories. Once in she pulled her pants down and finally saw what was happening in them during the meeting. Hanging between her legs was a shock to the tactician. It was a dick, she had grown a dick over the course of the meeting. The question of how pledged her mind till she noticed that a small aura of darkness appeared around it. Robin figured there was only one person to ask.

Robin had thought that whatever this was had finished as she crossed the camp to Tharja's tent. When she got flooded with a host of new sensations, as like a dam had broke and her blood started to fill her new addition. Her legs grew shaky as stopped to lean on a crate, Sevena and Noire just looked on as they saw Robin compose herself again before she continued on.

Robin entered the tent in a hurry finding Tharja sitting in a seat reading one of her tomes. When the dark mage lowered her book Robin took notice of the look on her face. Rather than looking confused about her sudden entrance she had a look of expectation. 

“Tharja, I assume this is your doing.” Robin said as she pointed to her crotch. Her tone mixed trying to keep her voice down as to not draw any other unneeded ears.

“What ever do you mean my darling Robin.” Tharja coyly responded.

In a quick fit of anger, Robin pulled her pants down to the floor. She stood back up quickly, her dick flopping around rubbing against her soft legs cause it to twitch.

“Well, it did come in quite well.” Tharja teased as she reached out and to run her delicate hand over it for a moment. For Robin this sent a chill up her spine as just that single touch caused her dick to harden. Robin quickly slapped the dark mage's hand away and backed away slowly to avoid falling.

“Fine, this curse is temporary. It will fade away in a week. But maybe you should give it a try?” Tharja offered. 

“As “fun” as that would be Tharja, I think I'll just wait it out.” Robin left the tent. Tharja just stood there with a smile on her face.

It may have been the longest week of Robin's life. The first two days were fine but from day three on she started to run into trouble. Robin had woken up to her dick ready to be used. She had read that cold showers were way that men used to deal with unwanted “excitement”, but one can only take a cold shower for so long before others started to wonder. Robin had started to take note of how many attractive women had joined The Shepherds thanks entirely to her new “companion”. 

Olivia's curves in her dancer's outfit as she would occasionally catch the shy girl practicing her dance moves, the exotic allure of the idea of seeing a Tangel like Paine nude as her thoughts started to shift to a more sexual nature. She did worry about rebuilding the Tangel race maybe she could “help”. Robin knew that there would be hell to pay if Chrom knew that his little sister had started to appear in her daydreams in very lewd ways. Seeing her and Maribelle talking changed to the princess bent over a crate getting railed from behind by Robin, begging for more while Maribelle laid on the floor, her pants only hanging on one of her legs as plenty of cum dribbled from her well fucked pussy.

By the fifth day in Robin was dealing with another problem. No matter how depraved her dreams got; fucking Sumia while they rode on her Pegasus over the camp, standing in at Anna's shop behind the counter while the redhead was under it blowing her, she could not get the sweet release she sought. No matter how long she would stroke her rod nothing would come of it. She had even dreamt of taking Emmeryn and fucking her for all the kingdom to watch. 

After any mission or talk at camp Robin would quickly disappear back into her tent to spend another hour trying to have the orgasm that had eluded her for so long, just to be brought to the brink but she just couldn't cross the finish. And even worse while she was trying sometimes people would come and talk to her. It took everything she had to not grab Cordelia when she came over one time and just fuck her throat till it only knew the shape of her dick. She knew there could be only one person that could solve this problem. 

On day six when they were choosing who to send out Robin was able to convince Chrom that she and Tharja wouldn't be well suited for the skirmish. Robin had hoped that Chorm hadn't noticed her struggling to breathe normally and not a beast with a desperate need to rut something. Once the others had departed for the mission Robin made her way to Tharja's tent. She passed Donnel as he greeted but his words fell on deaf ears leaving the boy confused.

Robin barrels into Tharja's tent finding her waiting there sitting on a stool. “Robin what brings you here?” the mage asks even though she already knew the answer. Robin lumbered over to the black tight wearing woman before stopping right before her. Tharja just smiled as Robin pounced on her. And in a fury began ripping the crotch of her suit away while her other hand undid her pants so they could fall away. Her dick bounce back to attention as it got free of its confines. 

Tharja's suit gave way letting Robin she the key to finally finding release. Tharja had planned out to this point, the hex would drive the target to madness with a rapidly building sexual need. But unless it was used on the sex of a target she chose the bearer would be unable to get the relief they so needed. As evident with Robin currently as she lined her dick up with the mage's wet hole and in one hard trust all eight inches her dick spread Tharja open wide. 

The two fell off the stool to the floor, but that did little slow Robin down. Tharja looked into Robin's eyes as she pumped her hips back and forth into her. The poor things had a glazed over look in them. Robin pounded into Tharja's with a desperate need and thanks to a week of denied orgasms Robin came quick. Tharja's tried to contain herself but once she felt Robin massive load start to fill her up her cocky grin quickly shifted into a big “O”. With each pump, more hot cum entered Tharja's well-fucked pussy all the while Robin had not eased her thrusting in the slightest.

But the time Robin had stopped coming Tharja's belly had bulged out a bit from all Robin's backed up cum packed into her. Tharja was already to help Robin off her when she heard Robin speak one word.

“More.”

Tharja was confused till she felt the dick in her start to twitch again. Robin grabbed the mage's legs and forced them above her head as she started to mating press the woman with reckless abandon. The two woman's breasts rubbed against each other as each one of Robin's slams sent ripples through both her body and Tharja's. The situation was quickly spiraling out the dark mage's control. Her own body started to betray her as it tightens around the tactician's dick trying to pull it back in when it started to slide back out before it came ramming back in. Robin came again as she laid on top of Tharja's body. The mage was stuck under Robin as the tactician's body finally gave out.

Tharja could feel the excess cum slip out from around the edges of Robin's dick that was still lodged in her travel down. The warm cum ran down her taint and over her untouched puckered hole. Tharja was sad though as she wasn't lying when she told Robin that the cock would disappear in a week's time. Although she had hoped that this taste of forbidden fruit would convince her dear Robin to seek it out once more. 

Elsewhere as Noire and Sevena talked Noire's black hair changed to a purple that many of the camp could recognize. 

“Noire, did you change your hair?” Sevena asked not sure why she thought there was any difference.

“What? No, I didn't, do you think I should?” Noire asked in a slight panic. 

“Noire calm down. It was just a simple question. Jeez.” Sevena said in a huff as they went back to their conversation.


End file.
